Daredevil Who
by CroatianDWgeek
Summary: I noticed that there was no crossover between a show about the most admirable man in the universe and the most admirable comicbook character so I fixed that. It's just a oneshot (although I hope I can switch the status to "In-Progress" if I get some new ideas).


**AN:** _I don't own neither Doctor Who nor Daredevil because they're too awesome._

* * *

If you're reading this, you already know who I'm talking about so there's no point in keeping his secrets for the sake of suspense and I'll just write about them.

I'm talking about one of the most admirable people on Earth. He is blind, just like justice, but still he protects Hell's Kitchen and the whole of New York.

He is known as Daredevil but his real name is Matt Murdock. Not many people would recognize him as Daredevil right but he's still one of the most admirable people on Earth. He's blind, but with hard work he became a decent lawyer.

I told you this because not much is happening at the moment. The famous superhero is asleep and his secret identity didn't have much work to do. He was currently in a diner with his friend and partner Foggy Nelson. When suddenly he noticed something strange.

„I need to go, I forgot something in my office." he said and disappeared like he often did. This was unusual for a blind man, but people seem to get used to everything which is why Nelson didn't say anything.

He was following two people, a man and a woman, it seemed. They smelled strange. An ordinary human being would not notice it but Murdock, with his enhanced sense of smell, could notice that their sweat was strange. They also sounded strange. As mentioned, there were two of them, but their harts were beating as if there were four of them. Either Matt was loosing his radar or they had a disease that made their harts beating in a strange matter or, and this was very unlikely, they each had two hearts.

„So, what do you think, Romana?" said the man with a British accent and a deep voice. Romana, that was a strange name, thought Matt.

„It's not really something, I see what Douglas Adams was talking about."

„Well what would you prefer? DNA was just kiding and besides, I already told you and showed you everything good about New York."

„Why can't we go to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York? It's bigger, more sophisticated, has more to offer..."

„You do like to complicate thing, don't you Fred? We could visit New New York and we can if you want to. But this is the classic New York!"

„Shouldn't York be the classic one?"

„No! All the New, New, New and so on Yorks are based on a concept of this city, New York. It was first called New Amsterdam by the way."

„So you are connecting a number of somewhat similar concepts of a number of cities with their names but ignore York because the name means nothing."

„Exactly."

„You're being silly."

„Am I?"

They then entered some kind of a box. But there was something strange with it, something that Murdock didn't have time to "see" very well while they were entering the box. Why would a man and a woman go in this box? Were they just seeking privacy? This box had one good sound isolation.

Then something really strange happened. The box made a loud whooshing sound. Matt could not locate the sound source. He felt a breeze. The box was gone.

The people in the box were of course, and you should know this already, the Doctor and Romana.

„Should I set the coordinates for New New New–" said Romana, but the Doctor interrupted her.

„No, I think we should rest a bit, we were on our feet for quite a while now."

Romana was on her way to the library, her library, the one on the TARDIS computer. The Doctor had his own library full of dusty old books he had gathered trough the centuries. It was because of the "smell of books", he said.

„As if you can smell the paper with all the dust around." she said the first time.

„I didn't say 'the smell of paper' I said 'the smell of books'. It's all a part of the experience. A TARDIS, a book and jelly babies. It's wonderful how little a man needs to be happy."

Romana stuck to the computers and e-books. She wanted to read something about the history and culture of New Earth and maybe find out what would be appropriate to wear. This was more typical for her previous incarnation. It's funny how you change with regeneration. Who knows, maybe she'll start wearing the same clothes all the time, just like the Doctor.

„Aren't you going anywhere?" asked Romana. The Doctor was still standing by the consoles.

„I was just thinking. I do a lot of that, but usually I talk to myself."

„What were you thinking about?"

„I saw a man following us."

„Oh?"

„He was blind. I'm pretty sure he was blind and I'm pretty sure he was following us. And I'm pretty sure he was human."

„That can't be. There are a lot of logical explanations, he could be pretending to be blind, he could have not really been following us, he could actually be an alien, following us with a radar..."

„Yes, there are a lot of logical explanations or there could be one that is really interesting."

„And what are you planing to do about this man?"

„Well, I would like to figure out who that man really was. Just a little mystery to make life more interesting. I'll take my time though, we get in enough mystery as it is."

* * *

**AN:**_ I hope you liked it and will R&R. I guess I could continue, but I have no idea what the plot could be like._


End file.
